<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467663">Nobody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, Minor whump, Unreliable Narrator, ghost tommy au, ghostinnit, tommy didn’t kill himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:43:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy had always associated Dream with things breaking.</p>
<p>His eyes widened as Dream’s grip on his wrist tightened, then shoved him back. His arm flailed in the air as he fell- then continued to fall. There wasn’t any land behind him his head screamed, panic engulfing him only seconds before the lava did.</p>
<p>Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>My spin on the ghostinnit Au, where Tommy didn’t kill himself, but was instead pushed into lava by Dream, and the resulting chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“She woke me up at dawn<br/>Soft-spoken as a spider<br/>Spinning webs of holy words while she was still asleep”</p>
<p>-Nobody, The Crane Wives</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy had always associated Dream with things breaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this point, he was long accustomed to Dream blowing up his items, and whatever fire he held in him at the beginning of his exile had long since been stomped to ashes. Still though, watching with horrified eyes as Logstedshire was blown to the ground, his second home to befall this fate, he once again felt something in him break.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream always broke things.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snapped back to the present as the ringing in his ears faded, sound returning along with the wildfire within him, desperate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream- <em>wait</em>!” He called after him, watching desperately as his friend’s silhouette stepped into the portal. The portal that he was banned from. He shouldn’t push his luck- Dream was so nice to him, he should just listen for once, right? This was his fault. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as soon as he lost sight of the silhouette, gone into the harsh purple hue of the nether portal, any resolve he had had left broke. Dream <em>couldn’t</em> punish him any more than this, what did the rules mean when he had nothing left to lose?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Breaking into a sprint, Tommy charged through the portal, gasping at the now unfamiliar heat of the nether. His eyes scanned the molten rock until they laid upon Dream. Maybe if they could just talk this out- maybe Dream would understand. Leaving him alone without shelter or items or even a bed to set his spawn was a death sentence: he </span> <span class="s2">had</span> <span class="s1"> to convince Dream to forgive him.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <em> <span class="s2">Dream</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>!”</em> He shouted, coughing on the ash that filled the air, hoping the man wasn’t too far away to hear him. Hoping he wouldn’t choose to run away.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The figure paused, and Tommy felt his heart flutter in his chest; whether with fear or hope he wasn’t sure. He jumped down from the portal frame and desperately made his way towards the man. “</span> <span class="s2"><em>Dream</em>,</span> <span class="s1"> just- wait. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Please</span> </em> <span class="s1">, just hear me out, man.” He paused as he finally made it to him, reaching his arm out only to recoil in shock as Dream turn and grabbed his wrist.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No <em>Tommy</em>, you listen to </span> <span class="s2"><em>me</em>,</span> <span class="s1"> alright?! You had <em>one job</em>- I was the </span> <em> <span class="s2">only</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em> one</em> to visit you during exile- to <em>care</em> about you- and you couldn’t even listen to me!”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy flinched, doubt filling his mind, “Dream, <em>I’m sorry</em>- it won’t happen again but-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yeah, you know what Tommy, it </span> <span class="s2"><em>won’t</em>”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His eyes widened as Dream’s grip on his wrist tightened, then shoved him back. His arm flailed in the air as he fell- then continued to fall. </span> <em> <span class="s2">There wasn’t any land behind him</span> </em> <span class="s1"> his head screamed, panic engulfing him only seconds before the lava did.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava</span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first fic so bare with me, but I promise the chapters will get longer! This is more of a prologue than an actual chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Kill the moon beneath my window<br/>Pull the covers tighter<br/>And hear her voice go swinging like a hatchet through the trees”</p>
<p>-Nobody, The Crane Wives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The first thing his brain processed was the heat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The air around him seemed heavy with it, to the point of discomfort. Why was it so hot? Wasn’t he just-</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Wait,</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Just what?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Why couldn’t he remember?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His eyes snapped open, shooting up to a sitting position, he scanned his surroundings, familiarity washing over him as he processed where he was- the entrance to his portal, sitting in the soft grass of the overworld.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Why the hell would I fall asleep here?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">” He mused out loud, still struggling through the fog of his brain when he stiffened, eyes landing on his legs. Or... lack of thereof, his limbs were translucent, smoky, his clothes blackened and torn in areas. Raising his hand in front of his face, he noticed a vibrant fiery handprint seared deeply into his wrist. Despite the starkness of it in contrast to his pale skin, it barely hurt, twinging just the smallest amount. <em>What the hell had happened?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Pushing himself off the ground, he stumbled, and yelped as his feet failed to make contact, hovering just a few inches above. Hardly noticeable really, not enough to be bothersome, but that didn’t negate from the fact that he shouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">be</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> floating at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eyes glancing up towards the ocean, he caught sight of a familiar shape sitting on the beach- </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Ghostbur</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Stumbling as he adjusted to the feeling of empty space beneath him, he sprinted towards the specter, desperate for answers. His pace faltered though as he took in his home, or more-so the charred ground where it used to be. His breath stuttered as images flashed in his mind, explosions rocking the ground beneath him as his homes were reduced to rubble. Homes? That- that had only happened to L’manburg right? Not- not Logstedshire, Logstedshire was safe, he had Ghostbur, and Dr- and... who?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His steps paused as he finally caught up to the ghost. Trembling slightly, his hand reached out to touch Ghostbur’s shoulder, pulling back hesitantly as he knew it’d only go through him, but still craving the contact.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“Ghostbur?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The figure in front of him stiffened, whipping around as his eyes widened at the sight of the kid in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">Tommy</span>
  <span class="s2">!” He cried, eyes taking the kid’s appearance, expression morphing from relief to confusion, and then to one of horror.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What- <em>Tommy</em>- I came to visit you but everything was gone.. I.. wait... you </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">died?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>A pause.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s2">I’m not- I didn’t- wait, am I a </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>ghost</em>?”</span>
  <span class="s2"> He whispered, breath catching as the pieces clicked together in his brain. That’s why he hadn’t woken up in his bed.. he hadn’t set his spawn, had he? But that didn’t make sense, he always set his spawn in his tent- his tent.. that was gone. Blown up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ghostbur stiffened in alarm as tears began to well in Tommy’s eyes. Hesitating for a second, he scooted aside, gesturing towards the water. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Stepping forwards hesitantly, Tommy leaned forward, staring at his reflection below as shock began to flood his system. That.. wasn’t him. His blue eyes had been replaced with the glowing purple of a nether portal, and his freckles shone, changed from skin into burning sparks, along with the lava dripping from his eyes in the place of tears. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I- I’m dead.” He whispered, his unfamiliar eyes glowing brighter as more lava pooled in them. Ghostbur’s face fell, concern twisting his features.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey- that’s not so bad, right? Maybe now you can go back to L’Manburg! They can’t exile a ghost,” he offered, picking at the hem of his sweater as he floated alongside his brother, desperate to stop the tears that were spilling from his eyes, even if they weren’t really tears at all, but instead, molten rock that sizzled into pebbles of obsidian as they hit the water.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tommy’s eyes flickered. “L’Manburg.. I- yeah, maybe..” he whispered, memories of the place he once called home filling him. They felt.. safe, welcome. Why did the place bring such feelings of belonging when he couldn’t even recall any of the people living there? He’d had a family there right.. friends? He could remember the events vaguely, but faces slipped through his mind like grains of sand. Why had he been exiled? Why did that memory hurt so much while being so distant?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ghostbur offered his brother a nervous smile, “Yeah! L’Manburg, you love L’Manburg, I can go there and talk to Tubbo, surely he’d left you back if he knew what happened-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Wait</em>- who?” He questioned, brows drawing together as the name made something deep twinge in his chest. Tubbo.. they felt important somehow, why couldn’t he just remember who that was?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ghostbur’s hopeful expression wavered. “Tubbo- you don’t, you don’t remember your Tubbo?” He prodded, voice unsure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tommy glanced up at him, hesitating. “I- I know that I should.. I can <em>feel</em> that I know them I just, I can’t remember </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">how</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">.” He confessed, voice cracking at the end as he fought off panic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ghostbur flinched at the note of desperation in his voice, “Hey! That’s okay, I don’t remember plenty of things from when I was alive! Do you.. remember anyone?” He questioned, unsure as to why Tommy would see Tubbo as a bad memory. But maybe that’s not how all ghosts worked, maybe Tommy didn’t forget all his bad memories like Ghostbur did, but instead something else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I remember </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>you</em>,”</span>
  <span class="s2"> he breathed, “I don’t, I can’t remember anyone else though.. Ghostbur, <em>why can’t I remember?!”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know.. maybe you just remember me because I’m also a ghost? Here, just- have some blue and I’ll go back to L’Manburg and sort things out, and I’ll come back and let you know what they say,” He offered, pushing some blue into Tommy’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Looking down as the clear substance slowly turned to blue, Tommy nodded hesitantly. “Okay, I’ll.. wait here for you then,” he mumbled, watching and Ghostbur headed worriedly towards the nether portal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tommy looked out to the horizon, dropping the blue into the waves and feeling his fear give way to numbness in its wake. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a compass almost instinctively, feeling a jolt of surprise at it being there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Looking down, he read the intricate words engraved into the warm metal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Your Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><br/>The arrow pointed far off towards the sea, supposedly towards L’Manburg where Ghostbur said this Tubbo guy lived. Tubbo.. why was that name so achingly familiar? <em>Who was he?</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“There's a shadow at the back door<br/>Something's moving in the shade<br/>She lights cigarettes like lanterns<br/>For the darkness in my head”<br/>-Nobody, The Crane Wives</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ghostbur chewed on his nails as he made his way through the nether, hands shaking slightly. When had Tommy died? He hadn’t heard anyone say anything about it. Had anyone even known before now? The thought made his steps falter slightly: had Tommy died alone? <em>Had he been scared?</em> Maybe it was wrong to leave him there, but Ghostbur was on the verge of panicking himself, and he couldn’t even bring himself to use his blue. What if he forgot, and Tommy’s ghost was left alone? The thought sent a pang of anxiety though him, and his hands absentmindedly rubbed at the scar on his chest from where he’d been killed, wondering if Tommy had a similar one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tommy.. could he even call him that anymore? Ghostbur hated being associated with Alivebur, which was the main reason he insisted on the name switch, but Tommy had always been a good person, surely he wouldn’t want to switch names, right? Could he even remember enough of himself to make that decision? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ghostbur hummed quietly to himself, thinking. He’d forgotten all his bad memories, but Glatt hadn’t. Glatt actually.. seemed to have remembered </span>
  <span class="s3">everything.</span>
  <span class="s2"> So what was the difference? What did Tommy still remember? Tubbo.. wasn’t a bad memory right? But then again, Tubbo</span>
  <span class="s3"> had</span>
  <span class="s2"> exiled him. Maybe Tubbo <em>was</em> a bad memory.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He blinked a few times as he stepped into the L’Manburg portal, trying to clear his head. Maybe going to Tubbo wasn’t the right call. If Tommy didn’t trust him, maybe bringing the two together would just make things worse. Then again though, Tubbo was the president. There was no way they could bring Tommy here without talking to Tubbo first, and leaving Tommy alone was <em>not</em> an option.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It seemed the universe had decided to make the choice for him though, for as he stepped through the portal he was immediately put face to face with the boy himself. Floating back a bit in surprise, he raised his hand in a wave. “Tubbo! I was just looking for you actually, are you busy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tubbo’s smiled at the ghost warmly as he opened his mouth to speak, “Not at all Ghostbur,” he smiled, “what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ghostbur wrung his hands in his sweater for a moment, his brain scrambling to figure out how to best break the news. Reaching into his pocket, he pushed some blue into the president’s hands. A precaution. “Well, I was going to visit Tommy in Logstedshire, right? Like I normally do, but.. then I got there and, well...” he trailed off, unsure on quite how to proceed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tubbo’s eyebrows drew together in concern, “Ghostbur? What’s going on? Is Tommy alright?” He asked, voice rising slightly in pitch, something that almost surprised Ghostbur. The worry in his voice was such a stark contrast to the quiet, confused voice of Tommy. Ghostbur hesitated for another moment, before deciding it’d be best to just rip the bandaid off quickly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tubbo... Tommy’s dead.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">For a moment it felt as if the entire world had gone silent, as if sitting in vigil for the boy. The quietness was shattered though as Tubbo fully processed the words. Stepping back, his wide eyes bore into Ghostbur’s face, painted with such hurt and confusion that Ghostbur almost regretted telling him at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He.. he can’t be dead. I thought.. I thought you were looking after him? <em>YOU</em> WERE SUPPOSED TO BE <em>PROTECTING</em> <em>HIM</em> GHOSTBUR,” Tubbo screamed, voice breaking at the word protecting, as if the very concept of it stung him. Ghostbur flinched back, breath stuttering at his friend’s harsh words; the old sword injury on his chest flaring painfully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I- Tubbo I’m <em>sorry</em>.” He pleaded, voice wavering, “I don’t- I didn’t- here, have some blue, try to calm down-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Something in Tubbo’s expression shifted, the broken edges in his eyes turning to something sharp, something that had the ability to kill, had he been standing in front of a living person. “<em>I don’t want your fucking blue</em>, Ghostbur!” He seethed, fists curled tightly and shaking from either pain or anger, it didn’t matter. “You can’t just keep <em>ignoring</em> everything around you! Blue this, blue that, could you just <em>SHUT UP</em>?! This isn’t- you’re always <em>doing this,</em> you’ve been ignoring the consequences of your actions since <em>day one, Wilbur!</em>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Silence, again. Ghostbur was really starting to hate silence, it always hurt, always came along with unnecessary pain. Inhaling, he spoke quietly, voice wavering. “I’m not Wilbur. I’m just- I’m sorry okay? I’m trying to help. I know Wilbur was bad, and I get why you hate me, but- this isn’t about me. <em>I’m not coming here for me</em>. I’m just trying to help Tommy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tubbo swallowed, eyes burning with hurt as he struggled to pull his emotions together. “There’s no helping him if he’s <em>dead</em> Ghostbur,” he whimpered, the fight draining out of him and filling the space with something much more painful, something much closer to guilt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But- he’s not exiled anymore then, right? I can bring his ghost here?” He asked, voice sounding almost pleading.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tubbo’s eyes widened more, if possible, “He’s got a ghost?” He whispered, voice small and unsure. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ghostbur nodded earnestly, smiling a little now that Tubbo didn’t seem so angry, desperate now to keep it that now.“Yeah, I told him I’d see if he could come back here, he seemed afraid, I thought being home would help him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tubbo’s eyes glossed over with an unmistakable pain, chest stuttering as he imaged Tommy’s ghost floating alone in exile, lost. How long ago had he died? Swallowing, he nodded his head. “Yeah, he can come. I just, I gotta go. I’ll see you guys later,” he whimpered, pushing past the ghost into the nether portal. <br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ghostbur stared at the empty space for a moment, still shaken from the boy’s harsh words. He touched his hand to his chest, looking down as it came away bloody from the ever-present wound. Sighing, he looked out over L’Manburg for a moment, before turning back into the portal, back towards Tommy. <em>To bring him home.</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ohh boy we are just gonna completely ignore everything recent that happened in the SMP. <br/>Sorry this chapter took awhile, but I hope it was worth the wait :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic so bare with me, but I promise the chapters will get longer! This is more of a prologue than an actual chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>